El señor Yagi
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Toshinori Yagi, ese hombre amable que a veces le daba postres a las recepcionistas.


_Uff, quería subir esto cuando apenas sacaron el capítulo de All Might contra All for One en anime, pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, así que apenas lo escribí jajaja_

 _Me baso en el capítulo 6.6 del spinoff_ _Vigilante: Boku no Hero Academia Illegals (maldito nombre largo xD). Espero les guste n_n_

* * *

 **El señor Yagi**

Siempre era un sitio con mucho ajetreo, ahí en la Might Tower, el edificio donde se encuentran las oficinas del símbolo de la paz, All Might. Siempre con la prensa en la orilla de las puertas buscando una entrevista con All Might, siempre con fans llegando a tomar fotografías de las múltiples estatuas y otros monumentos del héroe que se encuentran en susodicho edificio, con esperanza de tener la suerte de toparse con el héroe número 1.

Para los trabajadores de la Might Tower, ver a All Might era cosa de todos los días, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una maravilla. ¡Dios! ¡era el héroe número 1 de Japón! ¡el símbolo de la paz! No había mayor orgullo que trabajar para él.

All Might, ese héroe invencible y tan inalcanzable, la estrella, el ídolo. Lo tenían siempre tan de cerca pero apenas lograban tener la fortuna de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él, y todo se limitaba a un "Buen día" o un "¿Puede firmarme mi libreta?". No había queja puesto que era un héroe muy ocupado con la prensa, los fans y los villanos pisándole los talones. Él no los despreciaba, por supuesto que no, siempre les sonreía, les felicitaba por su esfuerzo y si había tiempo se tomaban una fotografía antes de que el gran héroe se retirara a su salón privado. Una vez la puerta se cierra, nadie más entra.

Después aparecía ese hombre, Toshinori Yagi. Oh, señor Yagi, qué lástima daba a veces, siempre se veía tan enfermo, llevando pañuelos por sus repentinos ataques de tos con sangre. Las recepcionistas lo veían ahí, yendo de allá para acá, y lo veían tan delgado, cansado y frágil.

—Señor Yagi, no se esfuerce tanto —le decía a veces una de las chicas con una sonrisa apenada.

Él era un empleado del edificio, de uno de los departamentos administrativos, o como los oficinistas le decían, el secretario personal de All Might. Era como, de todos los que trabajan en la Might Tower, el señor Yagi es el que tiene más oportunidad de hablar con All Might. Si alguien buscaba a All Might debía hablar primero con el señor Yagi, él se encargaría de programar una cita.

Pero el hombre a veces llegaba muy tarde a la oficina, y a veces ni se presentaba. Nadie se explicaba cómo es que All Might lo conservaba como su secretario.

—Señor, Yagi, señor Yagi, ¿tarde otra vez? —le decía el guardia, meneando la cabeza, cuando lo veía pasar a medio día.

Pero los demás empleados se lo perdonaban, puesto que era muy agradable el sujeto, un buen tipo y muy amable. A veces llegaba y les daba pósters autografiados por el propio All Might, cada uno con la firma y un saludo con el nombre del empleado. Se lo agradecían demasiado al señor Yagi, aunque todos estaban completamente seguros de que All Might no gastaría tiempo en hacerle autógrafos a todos, por lo que le agradecían al señor Yagi el doble sabiendo que el pobre los había firmado por sí mismo para hacer sentir bien a sus compañeros.

Para el señor Yagi una de las cosas buenas de ser el secretario de All Migth es que All Might recibía demasiados regalos de sus admiradores, regalos que iban a parar a las manos del señor Yagi, ¡puesto que All Might no podía con tantos postres y obsequios! Por lo que de cuando en cuando el señor Yagi llegaba y repartía pasteles y galletas a las secretarías y recepcionistas, ¡incluso una vez la señora de la limpieza se llevó toda una canasta de comida!

Se podrían contar muchas cosas del señor Yagi, pero no cabe duda que la cosa más asombrosa fue cuando un conserje que llevaba varios años trabajando en el edificio fue y le dijo si le podía pedir a All Might ir al cumpleaños de su hija la próxima semana. El señor Yagi le dijo que All Might estaba demasiado ocupado y se disculpó, por supuesto que el conserje sabía que no tenía oportunidad, si gente más importante había ido a solicitar una cita con All Might y nunca obtenían respuesta. Pero ¿saben lo que pasó? ¡All Might se presentó en la fiesta de la hija del conserje! por supuesto que no estuvo más de 10 minutos, tenía una agenda muy apretada, pero se la pasó cargando niños, firmando autógrafos y se tomó una foto con la cumpleañera (y se llevó un trozo de pastel).

Puede que no supieran mucho de la vida privada del señor Yagi, éste ni siquiera aceptaba ir a las reuniones después del trabajo que a veces organizaban, pero todos concordaban en que les agradaba.

Había grandes pantallas en el edifico y siempre trasmitían las hazañas de All Might, había una pantalla grande en el último piso, una pantalla aún más grande en el lobby, en las cafeterías también había varias más pequeñas, y prácticamente había al menos una en cada uno de los pisos. ¿Pueden tan siquiera imaginar sus caras cuando lo vieron?

Aquella noche en Kamino, durante la última batalla de All Might como símbolo de la paz. Ya había pasado la hora de salida pero ellos se quedaron enganchados en las pantallas, viendo la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en Kamino, en un principio pensaron que sería como cualquier otra pero pronto notaron que la situación era realmente mala. Fuera de todo pronostico le estaban dando una paliza a All Might ¡el villano contra quien peleaba le estaba dando verdadera pelea!

Claro que todos en la Might Tower estaban muy preocupados, desde empleados hasta turistas que aún no se iban a sus casas. Todos permanecían atentos a la programación, con una mano en el corazón y la otra en Internet para ver qué decían las redes sociales al respecto. Gritaban ovaciones y daban ánimos, no dudaban que su héroe vencería una vez más, es decir, es All Might, aquel inalcanzable ídolo, aquel salvador, aquel símbolo. Ese que daba esperanza con una sonrisa.

No podríamos tan siquiera sentir lo que ellos sintieron.

El mundo se paralizó cuando vieron en vivo a All Might en su verdadera forma, cuando vieron a un delgaducho hombre portar el traje destrozado de All Might. Todos se preguntaron por un segundo quién era ese esqueleto en medio del campo de batalla antes de entender que ese era All Might. Pero para los trabajadores en Might Tower fue distinto, para los trabajadores en Might Tower el entendimiento llegó tan fuerte que lo sintieron como un gran golpe en el pecho.

El resto de la gente tardó un segundo en entender que el hombre musculoso era ese esqueleto frágil en el que se había convertido, pero en Might Tower ese segundo fue distinto. En Might Tower no sólo la comprensión llegó en ese segundo, en ese largo segundo entendieron y pudieron conectar todo, una vez más, como un fuerte golpe en el pecho que llega y te deja desgarrado.

Todos asumían que el señor Yagi mentía cada que iba y trataba de hacer sentir a los empleados especiales. Como cuando le dijo a un guardia nuevo que All Might pensaba que estaba teniendo un buen desempeño, o cuando le dijo a la cocinera que All Might le mandaba saludos a sus hijos, o cuando le dio caramelos a las recepcionistas diciendo que All Might se los enviaba.

La recepcionista se llevó la mano a la boca y pensó "ese hombre enfermizo, ese hombre enfermizo". El guardia de la entrada sólo podía decir "ese irresponsable es...". El conserje quedó con la boca abierta y ahora todo tenía sentido.

Las recepcionistas se tomaban de las manos y lloraban con mucha fuerza mientras imploraban la victoria de su héroe, horrorizadas al verlo tan herido y aún dando pelea. Todos comenzaron a darle ánimos también, los secretarios, conserjes, cocineros, supervisores y guardias. Lo vieron a través de la pantalla, vieron su feroz batalla y no podían dejar de temer por él y de desearle que luche por salvar el día una vez más.

El mundo comenzó a gritar desesperado, gritaron tanto que sus gargantas dolieron, todo el mundo le gritaba a All Might que venciera, que ganara, que no les importaba cómo se viera, él seguía siendo All Might. El mundo temía por su héroe, y era un temor muy valido, pero los empleados de la Might Tower se preocupaban por algo más que eso.

Para los que trabajaban en Might Tower no fue igual, porque para ellos ese de ahí ya no era All Might, el símbolo de la paz, el ídolo inalcanzable. Para ellos era el señor Yagi, su compañero de trabajo y colega, el señor Yagi quien tenía graves problemas de salud y apenas lograba presentarse al trabajo, y cuando volteabas él se había ido nuevamente.

Mientras el mundo daba gritos de ánimo a All Might, los empleados de Might Tower, con lágrimas en los ojos y sentimientos de culpa y preocupación, gritaban otro nombre.

—¡Gánele señor Yagi!


End file.
